Snow and Sea
by GreyStark
Summary: It's been almost four years since Theon and Sansa were married. A year after the defeat of the Night King, Theon and Sansa adopted a son as they attempt to live a normal life on Pyke. With his third name day fast approaching they have a lot to discuss. This is a sequel to "You Understand Better Than Anyone."
1. Chapter 1

Theon

Kids grew too fast. Theon could scarcely believe Robb's third name day was already approaching. It seemed like only yesterday both he and Sansa had rocked him to sleep every night. Now a days, their son much preferred bedtime stories.

"C'mon little lord. It's bedtime." Even as Robb protested, he scooped him up with ease .

"But the stars just came out, papa!"

"The stars have been out for quite some time." He couldn't hold back a smile as Robb's head came to rest on his shoulder in an attempt to mask a yawn. It only took a few steps from the window, to the bed. Thickly knit blankets, lined with various furs made cold nights like these tolerable. Theon placed his son down on the mattress, and pulled away the blankets before tucking him in. Amongst the pillows lay various comforting toys. Each hand stitched by Sansa. To the left, a wolf lay in wait for cuddles, while a Kraken's tentacles flopped every which way on a nearby pillow. His eyes scanned the books that sat on a nearby shelf, as he debated which to read tonight.

"Papa?"

Theon turned his attention back to his son, who's eyes held a tired curiousness.

"Robb?"

"How did you meet Mama?"

The question took him by surprise. Robb usually couldn't wait to hear tails of dragons, noble knights, deep sea adventures, or wolf packs running through forests. A strange question indeed. Theon tilted his head, and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"We lived together in Wintefell." Theon smiled. He could still picture the castle perfectly. From the gates, to the kennels. Not all memories of Winterfell were pleasant, but he tried not to dwell on the bad anymore. He had a family to look after. He didn't have time to dwell on the bad. Not when he had so many more pleasant memories that had been formed over the years. The good years, outweighed the bad, and as difficult it had been, the bad years had brought him and Sansa together. He couldn't imagine a better family.

"Can we go to Winterfell, Papa?"

"No," Theon frowned, but ruffled Robb's hair. "I'm afraid it doesn't exist anymore."

"Why not?"

"It's too far away now." Not a complete lie. In it's own way, Winterfell was dead. Unreachable. Burned to the ground during the war, but he wasn't about to tell that story to him. Not yet, anyway,

"Tell about it… Please?" Robb had learned quite a few words, but would often commit certain words. Still, Theon understood what he meant.

"It was a very large castle. If the stories are true, it existed for thousands of years before Mama or I even met. It had this very large wall surrounding it's gates. It was almost always very cold. The clouds always looked like a storm was coming in, only instead of rain, snow would fall softly to the ground and crunch under your feet. It smelled sort of like an ice box, and wet moss."

Robb wrinkled his nose at the description, but still snuggled up next to the dire wolf. His eyelids growing heaver by the minute.

"You got used to it. It wasn't so bad. I'm sure Mama had to get used to the smell of the sea when she first arrived here."

"Where was your favorite place?"

Favorite place? Did he have one? It took a moment or two for the memories to resurface. A far younger version of himself had loved shooting arrows. It was the one thing he could manage to beat Robb Stark in. A friendly competition between friends. Theon was a decent enough swordsman, but Robb and Jon faired at it far better than he had.

"Well, Winterfell was so big. It's hard to choose. I don't think it was a place really. More so who I was with. My favorite place was wherever your uncle Robb was, but I felt the most at home whenever I had a bow in my hand."

"Mama said you and Uncle Robb best friends. I want brother to have a best friend."

Theon's eyebrows raised slightly. Robb was certainly full of surprises tonight.

"Mama and I will have to talk about that." But Robb had already drifted off before he could hear the response. Theon pressed a kiss to his forehead, and blew out the candle on the nightstand.

"Good night, little man" he whispered as he shut the door behind him.

He and Sansa certainly had quite a bit to discuss.

He found her in the bedroom, sitting in bed with an embroidery hoop in her hand. It was no wonder her stitches were always so perfect. She always seemed to be sticking something. Wether it be repairing a hole in some fishing net, repairing sails, or sewing clothes that Robb grew out of too quickly for her liking. Sansa always liked her little projects. They kept her busy.

"Has Robb gone to bed," She asked, eyes not looking up from her work."

"He just drifted off to sleep a few minutes ago."

Sansa smiled up at him, and clipped a string with a small, sharp blade, before setting it aside, and pulling up the blankets on his side of the bed.

"You look like something is on your mind. Are you trying to come up with a new ending to one of Robb's stories?"

"Hm? Oh, oh no. Robb was asking me about Winterfell." He shut the door behind him, and crossed the room to lay beside his wife.

"Winterfell…. That's odd. Where do you think he got that from?"

"Your guess is as good as mine, darling." Theon shrugged, and kissed her cheek as she rested her head on his chest. Both his arms wrapped around her, as her lips found his.

"He's growing up so fast," She whispered. "I wish he'd slow down. Before we know it, he'll be all grown up. It seems like just yesterday he was just a baby. Now he's actually walking around, and talking."

"I know. I can't believe it. This must have been how our parents felt. Watching us grow up…"

Sansa pulled the blankets up farther, and snuggled up closer. He sighed, knowing that talk of her parents had probably upset her.

"I'm sorry," A gloved hand rubbed her back in small, circular motions. The ones that comforted her the best.

She gazed up at him for a moment, before turning to carefully remove the gloves.

"You're fine, Theon." Sansa pulled off his gloves carefully, kissed what remained of his fingers before she placed them on the nightstand, and interlocked their fingers together before she kissed him again.

Most nights were like this. They barely had moments to themselves until the sun went down, and so they learned to make up for the lack of time spent together during the day, with Robb's sleep schedule.

He returned the kiss, and smiled as she kissed him again. Their marriage may not have been traditional, but it was happy. That's all that mattered.

She giggled quietly as his free hand came to rest on her back again.

"I love you, Theon."

She said his name often. For whatever reason he liked it. Maybe in some way, it kept him grounded, and ensured Reek would never reappear in front of their son. He'd never forgive himself if he forced Robb to see him like that.

"I love you too, Sansa."

Sansa squeezed their interlocked fingers gently, and shut her eyes as Theon attempted to work a knot out of her back.

"You know," he hummed. "Robb said he wanted a brother."

It had been nearly three years since they had adopted Robb. Perhaps it was time to adopt another?


	2. Chapter 2: Not Enough Hours In The Day

Sansa

Yara threw up her arms and sighed heavily. Sansa squinted.

 _How did Theon do this?_ He always seemed to know what his sister meant to say, without the aid of parchment. Yara dipped the quill in the ink, and managed to not only get it on the parchment, but all over the table. She'd stopped caring about ink stains a long time ago. Sansa, however wished that she'd at least make the effort to be a little neater.

'It's not like he's going to remember the party, anyway! What is there to stress over? Your family is coming. They'll stay a few days, and then go back to their normal lives!'

"I haven't seen them in a long time! I just want it to go well. That's all. There is so much to think about. Like how to get Bran off the ship. Or get him around the beach. The guest chambers are a mess, and there's not nearly enough hours in a day to get it all done."

Yara rolled her eyes, and threw up her arms again, before she waived her men over, indicating for them to return to their work. Sansa shook her head, and turned around. She had other matters to attend to, and in any case, a ship was on the horizon. A sail of black and red waived off in the distance.

As Sasa watched from the dock, a smile spread across her face.

 _Jon._

And her nephew, along with his loving wife, Dany.

It was quite remarkable really, that all of them had survived the war. Sometimes she wondered if all this was real. Or that it was just her mind playing tricks. Ghosts in the walls that Theon spoke of. At first, she thought maybe it was just residual trauma playing with his mind. But no, she caught glimpses here and there. Some faces she recognized, others are just old restless spirits doomed to the shores of Pyke forever. What is dead may never die. Is that what the phrase meant? Doomed to no afterlife?

No, she couldn't allow those sort of thoughts to enter her mind. If the Ironborn never got an afterlife, that would also mean the same of her father, mother, and brothers. She may no longer believe in the gods, but that didn't mean every once in awhile she didn't wonder what happened to liked to think that wherever they were now, that they found peace.

Somewhere off in the distance, laughter could be heard. A good sign, or at least she hoped. Either Robb was being mischievous, or spending time with his father. Or maybe they were one in the same.

Sansa followed the noise, and found them in the training yard. Theon had a wooden sword in hand, and Sansa couldn't help but smile as Robb 'tackled' him to the ground.

"I surrender! I surrender," Theon chuckled as their son crawled onto his stomach.

She cleared her throat. The both of them looked over at her, and smiled. Robb waved enthusiastically.

"It seems I have missed quite the battle!"

"Mama!" Robb shrieked as he ran over, completely ignoring the fact that he just knocked the wind out of his poor father in the process, and clung to her leg.

"Oh, Robb please be careful. I'm happy to see you, but your father looks a little short of breath."

"S'okay," a still gasping Theon replied as he forced himself into a sitting position. "How goes the party planning, m'lady?"

Sansa scooped up Robb, delighted to have him in her arms. It seemed like they didn't get enough moments like these. Too soon he'd be too heavy to hold like this. She'd enjoy it while it last. The look she shot Theon made him grimace.

"We'll talk about it later."

Theon nodded, obediently, and glanced towards the targets in the corner of the training yard. He had this look in his eyes that told her he wasn't here, but back in Winterfell. When they had little to worry about. Sansa would never tell him, but sometimes as she watched from the windows in the tower, she would catch him wandering over towards the targets, grip a bow in his right hand, only to put it back down again. It shattered her heart every time. Clearly, he missed it.

She hugged her son once more, and sat down to join her husband on the ground.

"I thought sand wasn't your thing?"

"I've gotten used to it." Sansa nudged him with her elbow. "Are you alright?"

"I'm just tired. That's all." Theon's eyes still hadn't left the target. His voice was a quiet, distant whisper despite the close proximity. He was sinking back into depression. She could see it in his eyes.

 _There must be something I can do for him? Give him something back from those days._

Sansa didn't know much about swords, or bows and arrows. But she knew people who did. Perhaps Jon or Tyrion could think of something. Tyrion knew quite a bit about modifying certain items, and certainly men had lost fingers occasionally while in service to the watch.

 _I'll get you shooting again. I promise._

"A Targaryen ship was spotted off in the distance. I think we should go and greet them." She didn't want to draw him out of his memories right then, but it was the proper thing to do. and Yara already waited by the dock.

"Already?" His head snapped back towards her as he stood. "Well then, I agree. We should."

Even after all this time, Theon was still intimidated by Jon. Sansa wished he'd stop. Get it out of his head that Jon would never lay a finger on him. Sansa wouldn't let him. And even if Jon did such a thing, Theon could stand up to him. It might do him some good in fact.


	3. Chapter 3

Theon

He didn't know what it was about Jon, but nine times out of ten, somehow, he managed to deplete Theon's confidence. Perhaps it was the way Jon carried himself. How he always seemed to know just what to do. Or, and this was more likely the truth, Theon still feared him. He did his best to shake it off. The two of them got along well enough now.

 _I'm being ridiculous._

"Relax," Sansa whispered as she kissed behind his ear, and repressed a smile while Robb whined at the public display of affection.

"Oh Hush," Theon scolded before he ruffled his sons hair. Yara held her arms out towards the boy, and scooped him up. They got along well. Sometimes he wished his wife and sister got along better. But they were both stubborn, and argued over the most trivial things. Not all that much different from Arya.

 _Please don't let this end in a blood bath._

The unsullied were the first to arrive, followed by the Dothraki. Out of the corner of his eye, Theon saw some of the Ironborn stiffen. Finally, Jon and Daenerys appeared. Jon, tall and proud, face unreadable. That seemed to never change. The queen of the seven kingdoms however seemed to gow. Her handmaiden, Missandei carried a half asleep three year old. It was strange to see them all here.

He chanced a glance at his sister, who was wearing that trademark eyed Daenerys like a merfolk that had been unfortunate to be caught up in a net, and she would have to be the one to return her to the sea.

"Jon," Theon extended his hand, and gripped the king's hand firmly.

"Theon" the Brood king nodded. You look well."

"Winds must be strong I trust?"

"Aye, they served us well." He turned his attention to Sansa, and a smile spread across his face as the two siblings embraced. Jon would never embrace him like that. Daenerys however, surprised him. She embraced him like an old friend. As if he was someone she'd known for years. Or perhaps the Dragon queen was happy enough to see a familiar face. They were allies after all.

"Your grace. It's good to have you a shore." He smiled up at her.

Everyone Settled in nicely enough, though the dragons that flew around seemed to unsettle most of the island. Theon quite enjoyed watching them, From a safe distance of course. They made flight look so effortless, despite their size. Drogon seemed the bravest. He even made the attempt to chase the waves as they pulled in and out from the shore.

"Funny creatures, aren't they?"

The voice made Theon jump. His heart pounded, but when e turned around Messandai was there.

"They are."

"I hadn't meant to startle you."

"No," Theon shook his head. "It's fine. I just… I thought I was alone out here. That's all."

It was strange seeing her without Grey Worm. He'd been wounded in the fight against the army of the dead, and a fever took him. He hadn't been there when it happened, but he saw the looks the two of them gave one another in war meetings. The lost must have devastated her.

"I'm sorry about Grey Worm. He seemed like a good man."

 _Why did I say that?_

"He was…" She sighed quietly. "Lots of good men die in wars."

 _Good men like Robb._

"They do. That doesn't make it any less sad when we lose them, though..."

"Indeed."

Both stood in silence for a few moments, and stared out into the ocean. The Dragons dove with the seabirds. Regal caught a fish, and seemed to swallow it whole. Theon suppressed a shutter, and went to turn away, but a hand stopped him.

"I'm sorry about the fleet. I never had the chance to talk with you. I heard what happened. What you did. You don't blame yourself, do you?"

"Euron had us outnumbered. We weren't prepared for an attack."

"But you don't blame yourself, right? What you did for your sister was very brave."

"Brave?" Theon scoffed. "I jumped off the ship in a moment of panic. How is that brave?"

"And in doing so, most likely saved her life. Had you run after him, you would have both been killed."

"And it only cost my sister her fleet and a tongue." He did not mean to sound unkind, but only to speak the truth. "Maybe it would have been better if I-"

"Don't say those types of things. You are many things Theon Greyjoy. But a coward? No. I can't agree with that. Not after what I've heard you've done in the war. You saved your sister. Yes, you jumped, but to save each other."

He'd never thought of it in that way. Messandai had a point.

"Even so…"

"You're a good man. I just hope you know that… And it seems you've made Lady Sansa very happy."

"I'm pleased to hear you think so."

Theon shifted from from foot to foot. He hadn't had many conversations with the others at Dragonstone. During his time there, he felt out of place. This became especially apparent after Yara was captured. When Dany had summoned him to a war meeting, it caught him off guard.

"You want me to join, your grace?"

"Of course. You are one of my only remaining allies, are you not?"

"Of course your grace but-"

"No buts. I want you there."

And so, he attended. Though instead of standing around the giant war table, he remained near a wall in the corner.

 _I'm not fit to give strategic advice. I'm not good at plans… Yara is better._

Theon shook his head.

 _No, stay in the present. There is too much to do around here to get lost in my own thoughts._

Easy to say, harder to do.

That night, him and Sansa laid together. He watched as she threaded her needle with ease, and pulled it through the thick leather fabric.

"Do you think Robb would be upset if it was a girl?"

"A girl?"

"For the baby. He said he wanted a sibling the other day."

"Oh! Ah, right. I don't know. You'd have to ask him."

Sansa's eyes met his. She was a talent, and a beauty. Even when she wasn't looking down at her fabric, her stitches appeared to be flawless. "Why? Are you thinking about adopting a girl?"

"I'd love them either way… But I think it would be nice." She glanced at him again and Theon frowned.

"What's that look about, Theon?"

"I'm just thinking about you and Arya. The two of you argued all the time."

"She seemed to get along with everyone else," Sansa replied, a mixture of hurt and maybe a bit of resentment in her tone. Perchance, even a hint of regret.

"I hadn't meant to offend you, Sansa. I think it would be wonderful either way. A baby girl might lighten this place up a little, even."

She shoved the needle into the edge of her fabric, folded it thoughtfully, and turned to him.

"I'm going to take a bath. Care to join me?"

"Join y- Is that appropriate m'lady?"

"You don't have to, she replied with a shrug. I just thought I'd offer You seem a bit on edge as of recent and I thought it might help you relax. And you are my husband. I don't see how it would be inappropriate. It's only soap and water, Theon."

He felt her hand brush his cheek as his eyes dropped to the floor. The only time he'd ever seen er indecent was that horrible night in the godswood.

 _I don't want to hurt you._

"If I was uncomfortable with it, Love I wouldn't invite you. Or is it something else?"

"No," Theon shook his head. "If m'lady wishes it. I would be more than happy to join you."

He kissed her, then. A bit unsure of himself at first, but when she returned the gesture Theon felt his body relax for the first time in the past twenty four hours.

No judgment. Just them, and the warm water to wash away each others worries.


End file.
